Learning to Love
by perhapsanother
Summary: Due to the devastating loss of life during the recent battle against Voldemort that lead to his downfall, a marriage law has put in place. Unfortunately, Hermione Granger is assigned to Severus Snape for her own safety. Can they learn to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the world that they live in, they're all J.K. Rowling's._

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Snape/Hermione fan fiction so wish me luck! I will try to do my best to keep everyone in character. This story was inspired by the many marriage law fics out there on the interwebz. Please R&R and I will do my best to update whenever I can._

"Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts?" exclaimed Ron as the trio entered the Great Hall on the first morning of the new school year.

"I'm not even going to bother getting excited until after NEWTs," Hermione said, her arms full of books even though classes hadn't even officially started yet. Harry walked a few paces behind his two best friends, the difficulty of the past few years fighting Voldemort evidencing itself in his bowed head and slumped shoulders. He had defeated Voldemort in a large battle the previous year, but the guilt of the lives that had been lost during their final confrontation laid heavily on him. Gone was the Harry Potter they had known for their first six years at Hogwarts. He had been replaced with a miserable, solemn young man who rarely smiled.

They made their way to the Gryffindor Table, Hermione and Ron chatting away and trying to involve Harry in the conversation, but they hardly ever got any more than a "yes" or "no" out of him. As breakfast started to appear on the empty plates before them and owls flew through the Hall to deliver letters and packages, Hermione was surprised to have an official looking letter drop right onto her plate of two pancakes—it was lucky not to land in the syrup.

"What's that, Hermione?" Ron asked, his mouth full of porridge. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea, and please don't talk with your mouth full." Ron hastily swallowed.

"Sorry."

Hermione turned her attention back to the letter. It had an official Ministry seal and was addressed to Miss Hermione Jean Granger. After glancing around the Great Hall she discovered that many, if not all, the seventh year girls had received a letter just like it. Curious, she broke the seal and began reading.

_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you that the Minister for Magic, Hugh Dobervio, has decreed that for the wizarding population to recover from the battle that resulted in the recent defeat of You-Know-Who as well as the deaths of many important witches and wizards, a marriage law must be put into effect. As of September fifth, nineteen ninety-seven, you will be eligible for this legislation. _

_Any male wizard who has completed his seven year education at Hogwarts or any equivalent institution will be able to petition for your hand in marriage. A team of psychologists specially selected for this task will review the petitions, if there happens to be more than one, and choose the wizard who they deem will be best for you. You will be informed of the match as soon as possible and be given two weeks to prepare for marriage ceremony._

_Thank you in advance for your understanding and cooperation. _

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda N. Botswick_

Cries of outrage and confusion filled the Hall as the other girls finished reading their own letters. Only Hermione didn't react, instead staring vacantly at the letter in front of her. She couldn't believe it. All her hopes and dreams, gone in one fell swoop. Ron leaned over her shoulder to read the letter for himself.

"What? How dare they!" Ron exploded, his face turning almost as red as his hair. He took the letter from Hermione's numb fingers and passed it to Harry. When he was finished reading it, Harry leaned on the table at put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. This is all my fault. If we hadn't—If I had waited—" Hermione took his hands in hers.

"Harry, people came and fought that day because they were willing to sacrifice their lives to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Not one of their deaths is your fault," she reassured him for what felt like the one hundredth time, "It's those stupid wizards who are at the Ministry that are to blame for this. No one else."

"Cheer up, mate," said Ron, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Besides, we've got to figure out how to get Hermione out of this mess."

"Today's September second, so we have three days to find something. I'll check the library, there has to be something there about wizarding legislation and I might be able to find a loophole in this new law." She gathered up her books and stood up, her breakfast not even half eaten. After watching her leave, Ron turned to Harry.

"Blimey, I hope she finds something, Harry, because I have no idea where else to look."

When Hermione went down to breakfast on the morning of September fifth, it was with dread in the pit of her stomach. She had failed to find anything that could possibly get her out of this horrible predicament in the library and had no idea what else to do. She gave a small smile to Ron and Harry when they greeted her and picked at her food, too nervous to really eat anything. Every time an owl flew over her head she expected it to drop a letter in front of her, revealing her husband-to-be. When the entire meal passed without interruption and it was time for class, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's an idea, Hermione, maybe no one will want you and you'll have nothing to worry about!" Ron said as they headed to Transfiguration, but Hermione tossed her head angrily.

"Gee, thanks, Ron. That was really thoughtful." Her voice was rich in sarcasm and she pushed ahead of him and Harry, leaving them behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my life has been pretty busy these past few months, I was finding it hard to find time to write. Even when I did have time to write I had no idea what to write. It was like my muse decided to go curl up in a corner and die. However, I hope to be able to revive it and get this story underway.

The next few days were uneventful, and as much as she hated to admit it, Hermione was beginning to wonder if Ron was right—that nobody wanted her for a wife. Her mornings were going back to normal and the marriage law faded to the back of her mind. Occasionally some other Seventh year girl would get the dreaded letter, and usually it was met with tears, though rarely it was met with celebration. Hermione hoped she would be with those who smiled at the news, but she knew the odds were against her.

But then, one day, a letter was dropped into her lap during breakfast. Ron and Harry immediately went silent, looking from her to the letter and back again. Hermione's mouth went dry and a pang of despair shot through her entire body. As she opened the letter with shaking hands, the hairs on the back of her neck raised and she looked up to see both Dumbledore and Professor Snape looking at her. Dumbledore was regarding her with a look of quiet interest, but Snape seemed to be assessing her with his cold dark eyes. Hermione shivered and turned back to the letter.

_To Miss Hermione Granger:_

_We are pleased to inform you that a match has been found among the many applicants for your hand in marriage. We have deemed Severus Snape your best match and we congratulate you on what will be the beginning of a wonderful life together. Your wedding may take place anytime between now and October 7__th__, after which you will be fined. _

_Best wishes,_

_Matilda N. Botswick_

Hermione crumpled the letter in her fist and ran from the Great Hall, tears streaking her face.

"I wonder who it was," Harry wondered.

"Evidently someone horrible," Ron answered, "but other than that I have no idea."

Hermione was summoned to Dumbledore's office as she went down to lunch, red-nosed and bleary-eyed. Guessing what their meeting was going to be about, Hermione slowly directed her steps to where the two griffins stood guard. After delivering the password she made her way up the spiral staircase. Both Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, welcome. Please take a seat," Dumbledore greeted her. When she had settled herself in the chair beside Snape, he began.

"I have no doubt that you know why you are here," Dumbledore began, "and no doubt you are experiencing many conflicting emotions, so I thought I might clear things up a bit." Hermione struggled not to wriggle uncomfortably in her chair, and risked a glance at her future husband. He sat stiffly in his chair and his face was blank of any emotion. His black eyes flicked across to her as soon as he noticed she was watching, and she quickly averted her eyes to stare at her lap.

"Although Voldemort was defeated last year, some of his Death Eaters remain at large. Many have gone into hiding, but there are some we believe to be trying to continue their former master's work. As soon as the remains of the Order of the Phoenix heard about this new Marriage Law that was going to be implemented, we immediately began to worry about you, Miss Granger. We worried that Voldemort's former followers would use this as a way to get to you, and through you, get to Harry.

"We had to figure out how to keep you safe from this threat, and unfortunately, the only way was for you to marry someone from the Order. We tried to find someone closer to your age but it was to no avail—all the older Weasleys are married off already and potential suitors have to have finished their education, which leaves out any of your friends here at Hogwarts. Therefore, Severus was the only and obvious choice." Dumbledore looked over at Snape and then back to Hermione. "I have no doubt you will be perfectly safe with him. I would trust him with my life." Dumbledore paused awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Of course, as this is more a marriage of convenience than anything else, neither of you should feel pressured to, ahem, consummate the marriage on your wedding night, although, Miss Granger, you shall have to move your things to Severus's chambers."

Hermione blushed furiously and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Snape had also gone a bit pink. Dumbledore did not miss it.

"I know that this will be very awkward for both of you and I will promise you that I will try my best to make it easier for both of you in any way I can." He stood up, indicating their brief interview was over. As Hermione and Snape turned to go, Dumbledore suddenly remembered something and called them back.

"I've scheduled your wedding for October 1st, if that is agreeable for both of you. All the staff and students will be present, along with any others you might want to invite. And, ah, Miss Granger—"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your parents have been notified and will be arriving here tomorrow. Undoubtedly they will have certain objections to this match, but I will try my best to explain your circumstances to them." Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile, which Hermione returned hesitantly. She knew that her parents would have to be told and the thought of what they would do when they received the news made her cringe inwardly. She was glad that Dumbledore would break the news to them first.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, and he nodded and sat back down at his desk, arranging his dark purple robes carefully.

"Now, then, run along Miss Granger, I'm sure you do not want to miss any of your classes."

Hermione ducked her head and headed down the stairway alone, Snape having slipped out earlier when Dumbledore had called her back. When she reached the corridor she caught a glimpse of his long black robes disappearing around the corner at the end of the hallway. These next few days were going to be challenging. She wondered how she was going to break the news to Harry and Ron.


End file.
